Erasing
by Feelin SPAZTIC
Summary: Hehe HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY! SakuraxSasuke Sakura loves Sasuke. Sasuke loves Sakura. It all a happy world! Or is it? My first one-shot Hope you like!


**Hey guys! I was bored so I decided to write a Valentine's Day One-shot for SakuSasu! I am really bored so well… I hope you like. I'm too lazy and depressed to have the characters come in and say funny things. Waaaaaaahhhh Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Erasing**

School. I hate it so much. It's so freakin boring. I've learned these things already. My onyx eyes scanned the classroom, looking for my –Yes MY- pink-haired Kunoichi. I ran a hand through my hair as I wrote something down on my paper. I hate taking notes I already have. I turned my head some more when I caught wind of pink. As I focused more, my eyes adjusted to how far away she was. Her emerald eyes were sparkling as she watched Sensei. Every now and then her head would bend down and she would write something on her paper. I watched carefully as her head bobbed up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Watch and write. Watch and write. Watch and write. She had put me under a spell.

"Mister Uchiha? Would you care to tell us what you are looking at?" I heard sensei ask. All heads turned in the classroom and looked at me. Her head turned and her eyes met mine. She blushed and looked away. "Mister Uchiha?" I turned my head to the teacher and gave a straight answer. "I was looking out the window Sensei. Sorry." I replied. "It's a beautiful day out." _Not as beautiful as her though, _I thought. "Pay more attention!" He yelled quickly. His lecture began again and I slumped in my seat, not wanting to be caught again. Suddenly my phone's light came on, signaling I had a text or call. I flipped it open. It was a text from Dobe.

**Hey. U werent lookin out da window were u?**

I silently cursed at his attention. I thought it was weak.

**No dobe, I wasnt. Y?**

I could hear his chuckle from the back and he was in the front. "UZUMAKI!!!!!" Sensei yelled. Haha him.

**Awww man! Now im in troble!**

I smirked at his lack of spelling smarts. He's a real Dobe.

**Its 'trouble' Dobe. I dont care if ur in trouble. Put the cell away.**

Before he had a chance to text back, Sensei's booming voice was heard. "Okay guys, since the bells going to ring in a few minutes, I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day! Have a fun weekend!" And ring went the bell. My eyes widened. Valentine's Day? I didn't get anything for my Kunoichi! I jumped out of my seat and headed for the door. She went to say goodbye to me but I ran. I had to get to the store or I would be screwed!

I looked back and saw her sad eyes but kept running. I finally got tired and walked down the sidewalk. Girls came up to me and threw me valentines but I just shook them off like a bug. They pouted seductively and screamed at me but I walked. I felt as if I was walking away the night I betrayed her. I knew I had to make this up to her. I just upped and left! I had to fix this. Even though I knew she didn't love me anymore.

The girls wound their way around me in a circle where I couldn't move. They had me trapped. They were the predators and I was the prey. That was about to change. "Get AWAY from ME!!!!!" I yelled at them. Some backed away and ran off while some just moved closer. I glared at them and stepped up to some. As I towered them, they realized they couldn't win me and ran off. Now there was just a half circle. I scared the rest away by putting up my fists and yelling again. The last to get rid of was… Dare I say her name?

Karin.

She came up to me wearing a red tank top that showed the bottom of her… breast if that's what you could call them. I call them rolls of fat. Her mini-short-shorts were… short. They were black and showed her THICK, NASTY, THICK, FATTY, thighs. Her hair was in a ponytail and her glasses were gone. 6-inch hells- I mean heels- topped it off. I stared at her in disgust.

She smiled at me. "Hi Sa-su-ke!" She dragged my name. "Don't you DARE say my name like that AGAIN Karin." I said while glaring. She pouted trying to look cute AND seductive and it made me almost blow chunks. At Karin, hopefully. Anything would make her outfit better. She bent over and showed me her rolls and- Ewwwww a nipple- said, "Like this, Sa-su-ke?" She asked seductively. I reared back and punched her in the nose. She flew back holding it and screamed.

I had heard the crack so I knew it was broken. I even saw blood. She screamed, "FINE!!!!!!! SHE WINS!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!! THAT WHORE CAN HAVE YOU!!!!!!!!" She ran away screaming in pain. I thought of what she said. Who was she talking about? I didn't have time to think about it so I just ran again.

I finally saw a jewelry store and ran inside. I bought some things and left. (Haha I won't tell you what he bought!) I walked along the streets, looking for more stores when I saw a toy store. I looked in and saw lots of stuffed animals. I went in. By the time I got to the last store, I was carrying at least 5 bags. How do girls do this? I wondered if she would like the things I bought her. I went in the last store and came out carrying a small box.

I went home and wrapped the stuff I bought her and put them in a pink and green bag. On the name tag it said her name and mine. I made sure that she wouldn't be able to see anything inside and made it look prettier. Oh God, I sound like a girl now. I took the bag in my hand and picked up my keys. I jumped in my car and sped off, in the direction of her house.

As I pulled up to her house, it looked like no one was home. I got out of the car, bag in hand and slammed the door closed. I walked up and knocked on her front door. No answer. I rang the doorbell instead. Still no answer. I sighed and closed my eyes. As I walked back towards my car I pulled a hand through my hair. I got in and drove slowly home.

As I was passing the school, I saw her car outside in the parking lot. I pulled into Fire High and parked. As I got out I saw she was alone and sighed in relief. I was walking up to her and was ready to give her the bag of stuff when I see someone coming up. I look closer and see silver hair going her way. She went up to him and gave him a hug. She asked him a question and he pulled out a huge sword. I knew it.

S U I G E T S U

G E T

Y O U R

F I S H Y

H A N D S

O F F

M Y

K U N O I C H I

R I G H T

N O W

He came up to her and caressed her beautiful cheek. He took her hand and placed something in it. I could see that it was a ring but, what kind? I looked closer and saw it was a nice one. Very nice. Diamonds and sapphires and lots of others.

NICE FISH ON THE RING SUIGETSU!!!! WHERE'D YA FIND IT!?!?

I scoffed at what he got her. She looked at it and I could hear her squeal from over here. She ran up and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and I saw her blush. My hand balled up and smashed part the bag. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and I grit my teeth together. She pulled back and smiled at him. I guess he felt bold or something 'cause the next thing I know is he is flush against her. Her cherry lips are pressed on his and his tongue slides against hers. I pull back in disgust and decide to just wait until their done to go up. I know she doesn't love me but I love her. I just want her to be happy.

I start to turn around when I see his hand go up her shirt. She pushes it back down just for it to go back up. I throw the bag in my car as I see her hand go up his shirt. I knew I had lost. I got in and started up my car. I sat there for a few minutes before slamming my hands on the wheel. I put it in reverse and step on the gas. _Hard. _Her hands pushed him away and her head looked up. Eyes met eyes and I could see the sadness in hers. I just backed out and drove into the streets.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

I pushed on the gas harder running a red light. My black car shone in the sun.

_  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

I knew I had lost to that fish but it hurt. I knew she used to love me but I wouldn't open my heart to her.

_  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

Now when I do open up, she's gone fishing. Literally.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I knew I could do nothing to erase what I had done to her. I knew I deserved not to have her. She needed someone better than me.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

She would always have a part of me and I would never have a part of her. I couldn't bear it to know that I would never be able to touch her like he could._  
_

_  
You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light_

She always would shine to me. She is strong now but, even when she wasn't I still knew she would grow.

_  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_  
_It was haunting how she could take all sanity away just by talking to me. I didn't know what the feelings were until I realized that I loved her.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_  
_I just couldn't get her out of my mind. She was so unreal, so breakable. I couldn't stand to see her in the hands of someone who could destroy her.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_  
_Even if she didn't know it, she would _always and forever _have a part of me. Even if she didn't know it, I would _always and forever _yearn for a piece of her.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I knew she probably didn't realize that I was all alone. As I looked out the rear-view mirror, I saw an electric blue car behind me, tailing me. Her car. I twisted and turned corners but she always kept up. I finally gave up and lead her to my house. I came to a stop in my driveway and hopped out. She parked right behind me and was fishing through her backseat for something.

I went and un-locked my front door. I heard her footsteps behind me as she closed in. I walked through the now-open door and slammed it shut, only to be caught by her fist. "Sasuke, look, I'm sorry. It wasn't sup-" "Get out." I interrupted her. She threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "Listen to me!" She yelled. I went to the living-room and sat down on a green colored couch. I dropped the bag on the floor. "What?" I asked quietly. She sat down beside me and scooted closer. I rolled me eyes and scooted away. We scooted and scooted until she was flush against me and I was flush against the couch's arm rest. Damn. Caught. She laid her hand over mine and sighed.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner…" She said, looking down at her shoes. **(As I write this I've realized, yester day was Valentine's Day! I got too busy! FORGIVE ME!) **I looked at her puzzled. "Sasuke, I _do _love you. We can't be together though." She said still looking at the so-interesting floor. "What do you mean? If we love each other we should be together!" I exclaimed. I saw the tears leak and pulled back. "Wha-what's wrong?! What did I do?!" I asked. She laughed at my reaction and I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"You're so sweet Sasuke, but… I belong to Suigetsu…" She said between sobs. My eyes widened. I felt like crap now. I treated her like she was a traitor but, he owns her? "What are you talking about!?" I demanded. She lifted her ring finger to show me her ring with the fish on it. "He-he-he bought me. He is my fiancé. I am his slave…" She silently said the last sentence.

My heart stopped at that. His _slave? _Who does that anymore? I pulled her closer and she gripped my shirt. It was being stained by her tears. She silently sobbed and I caressed her pink locks. When she looked up, she was smiling big. I jumped back in surprise. She laughed again. "I didn't know you cared so much about little old weak me…" She started to say. "Sakura, "I cut her off. "You were never as weak as I thought you were, just caring. You always had strength in you." I said quietly. She stared at me on and on.

Finally I got tired of it and handed her the bag. "Here." She placed a small bag in my hands too. "I know that you don't like sweets so I got you these!" She said as I pulled a netted bag out. Tomatoes. Yum. "Thanks, I love tomatoes." I said. She smiled. I motioned for her to open hers. _Not as much as I love you_, I thought. She gasped as she pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a small puppy that was white and brown. He was holding a heart that said 'I wuv you!' on it. She squealed and hugged it. She smiled at me and I nodded. The next thing she pulled out was the huge heart shaped box I got her. It was of course, chocolate. She smiled again.

I know that the next thing she pulled out was cliché but, it was her. She pulled out the chocolate rose and analyzed it. I widened my eyes, did she like it? She placed it on the coffee table and reached in again. Then she pulled out a crystal bear. She looked at it and laughed. She was about to put it down when I stopped her. I showed her the button at the bottom and she flicked it on. It started to glow, changing colors from white, light blue, to dark blue, then to light green, yellow then red, finishing with purple. She squealed in delight once again. The last thing was, the thing I feared the most.

She slowly reached in and her hand grasped the velvet box. She gasped and pulled it out. The box was a pinkish color. She looked puzzled and scared at the same time. She looked over to me and I nodded for her to continue. She gulped down a lot of air and sighed. Her nimble fingers slightly moved down to the opening. She took the edge of it and slowly opened the velvet box. She gasped at the sight of the item.

It was a beautiful necklace. The beautiful diamonds caressed the edge of the heart. Three heart shaped rubies fit perfectly together to form what she had. She had my heart. Sapphires adorned the cracks and gaps that the diamonds couldn't fill. She had never taken her eyes off it. Her hand moved across the jewels, feeling the crisp edges. I took it out of the box and draped it over her slender neck. Her fingers once again glided against it.

**(Again now Valentine's Day was 2 days ago –sigh- What are you going to do with me? I know I know back to my horrible story… It is horrible isn't it? H O R R I B L E right? Never mind back to the sucky story…)**

"Sasuke, what is this?" She asked quietly, not looking away from it. "My present to you. My heart." I said, holding her shaking hands. She looked up to me with quivering eyes, tears resting in her eyes. "But, we can't be together and…" She looked back down at the jewelry and stood up. "Sasuke, I can't except this stuff. We can't ever be together, it's forbidden. Suigetsu already told me that. I'm sorry…"

My breath stopped. My heart skipped a beat. My mind slowed. My body frozen. I knew we really could never be together but, to tell me like this? It was like torture. To have the one you love, tell you that she's sorry and that she loves you. To tell you she loves you… My mind got back on track and I grabbed her shoulders. My mind stopped and I didn't think. My lips crashed against hers. Her eyes burst open in surprise. I went to pull back because I knew she would then hate me. But surprisingly, she thrust forward **(Not that way! Ya'll are such pervs… anyway… FORWARD) **and her lips melted against mine.

She pulled back slowly and I looked at her slightly swollen lips, still pink from the kiss. She smiled at me and turned to leave but I grabbed her hand. "At least wear my necklace." I told her. I picked it up and pulled the chain together. I clasped it closed and it hung around her neck. "So beautiful…" I murmured. She heard it and laughed. "Goodbye Sasuke. I love you." She said. "Goodbye…" I whispered. "Goodbye forever…" She muttered before walking out the door.

Walking out of my life.

_Flashback_

_Suigetsu pushed me against the wall, kissing me roughly. His hand went up my shirt. I growled and pushed it down. "Be cooperative now…. Don't want something bad happening to him do you?" He asked. I gasped and let his hand go up my shirt. He led mine up his. "You are forbidden to ever see him again after you say good bye today." He told me against me lips. "…Fine." I said._

As I walk out of his front door, I whisper to myself. "This isn't real. I will be with him someday. Even if I must kill myself…" The wind picked up my necklace and it fluttered to my right. My eyes caught sense of something on the back. I took it in my palm and looked on the front. It really was beautiful. The ruby hearts made the heart in the middle and diamonds and sapphires adorned the edges of the gold jewelry. The chain was also beautiful. Running down it, small emerald trailed down until it met the heart. Together it made a wonder piece of jewelry. I would never forget who I really loved. I would never forget who gave me this necklace.

I flipped it over to the back and saw words written in a French script. The words on it touched my heart.

_To my one love, you who will be in my heart forever. I Sasuke Uchiha pledge my love to you forever. I love you Sakura Haruno._

It truly was a taste of forbidden love. The wind picked up, waving my long pink hair in the fall day. The wind was picking up all the fallen leaves as if was erasing them away. It was a beautiful sight for me.

Watching the wind erasing the memories of me, erasing my thoughts. Erasing everything I came to know as I, Sakura Haruno, fell to the ground, relieving my stress of love.

**Okay I know it was a bit sad for Valentine's Day. Ad I know the characters are OOC but, I like it. It was my first one-shot and it turned out pretty okay. Sorry it's so late. It took me awhile cuz most of it was a guy's POV and with all my editing, it STILL sounds like a girl's POV. Sorry about that hehe…**

**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now see this button below my writing?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**PUSH IT!!!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
